


Transformers: Rogues

by Darth_Ceivous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Original Universe, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, post-apocalyptic Earth, unaligned TF characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Ceivous/pseuds/Darth_Ceivous
Summary: Elita-1 horrified and disillusioned with the ongoing war between the Autobots and Decepticons, decides to leave wartorn Cybertron and go to the stars, taking with her an odd assortment of ex-bots and ex-cons performing odd jobs until the war dies down.
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 4





	Transformers: Rogues

**Author's Note:**

> Probably like the fifth time writing and posting this story, After many tries, I finally have a solid plan for this series.  
> The premise speaks for itself, Elita-1 and the main cast are composed of neutral ex-Autobots and ex-Decepticons just wanting to get away from the war by having off-planet adventures and some other shenanigans along the way. This is set in an original continuity created by me loosely based off TFA and some other TF media.

"Approaching the Destination Elita, are you sure it's _this_ one?"

"the mission logs they gave us specified this location Stormcloud, looks like we're getting closer"

"Yup just another stellar cycle, another paycheck, too easy"

"Hello Swindle, everything going well?"

"Finished preparing our gear for landing, ready when you are"

"we're landing? Finally! we've been in space forever!"

"Blades my good friend we were only travelling for three solar cycles"

"I'm sorta with Blades on that one, this is the fifth mission we've done in a row. After this, we're taking a break, team"

"Maccadams?"

"Maccadams"

"YEAH! Now I'm pumped up let's find this uhh _Skyfire_ was it _?_ "

"His name is _Jetfire_ you _five-bladed fool_ , did you even pay attention to the briefing?"

"Of course I did Stormy! I just... got him mixed with that other guy, Skyburst!"

The four assorted individuals sat at their stations, their objective: _Locate and retrieve Jetfire and his data._ Jetfire was a scientist studying exoplanets when his ship inexplicitly malfunctioned and crashed landed on the ice planet _Hoth_. However, it is only now that a team of volunteers have been assembled to rescue the bot beyond Cybertron's reach. That team would be Elita-1 and her rogues.

Said team is composed of deserters/mercenaries/tagalongs/defectors. The war on Cybertron divided society into Autobot or Decepticon, all aboard were once affiliated with a side and all of them left for their own reasons. As unaffiliated individuals, they sought to get away from the chaos of war and banded together as an odd-jobs spaceship crew doing anything from trade to bounty-hunting until the war subsided.

"Brace yourselves everyone" exclaimed Elita, "approaching atmospheric re-entry"

Their spaceship _The Freestyler_ was a general-purpose spaceship capable of interstellar travel and provisions for at least ten-crew members but can be operated by four in a pinch. It wasn't the newest ship on the market, in fact, it's several generations old, but it functions and the manufacturer is a reputable one, so this second-servo spaceship carries on today.

As the ship touched down on the planet, an icy world distant from its star, and maneuvered into a semi-secluded area the crew got ready for their impromptu rescue mission. Swindle and Elita-1 are the first two to get ready, as 4-wheelers they didn't need much besides what they can throw on the roofs of their alt-modes. Elita-1 is the shortest of the team but her Junkion physiology makes her stand out the most, an asymmetrical combo of parts and colours. Her teammate Swindle is far more conventional-looking, sporting a desert camo paint job and a windshield chest with the most normal of frames.

Stormcloud and Blades are a different story. As helicopters (and flyers in general) they need to watch their weight and mass before, during and after their flights, the wrong loads can easily screw up a flight, so they take their time. Stormcloud is a tall and slender femme which suits her alt-mode of an attack helicopter fine. Blades is a slightly short but more sticky and rounded individual whose alt-mode is a more common civil-utility helicopter but can be customised for fighting if needed.

"Hey, should this go on my port-side or my starboard-side?"

"Forget about those, Swindle and Elita are already carrying what we need"

"Aww come on, but what if?"

"Blades, Stormcloud is right, we got what we need let's go"

As the crew stepped out onto the cold frigid surface, from their readings snowstorms on this world don't happen too often and they're outside peak season so this operation should be safe and with minimal problems.

"Here we go team, Transform and roll out!"

"Really Elita? Half of us weren't Autobots and if I recall, the other half left"

"Sorry! Force of habit"

They transformed into their vehicle modes, Swindle and Elita-1 were 4x4 vehicles, Swindle's alt-mode is a desert-camouflage armoured car with turret, whilst Elita was a civilian pink/yellow Sports Utility Vehicle with parts all over.

Blades was a round-shaped and stocky white and blue helicopter with small winglets whilst his counterpart was a narrow grey and black helicopter with much beefier winglets and a forward-facing gun.

The signal they were chasing wasn't too far ahead but being flyers Blades and Stormcloud reached the location first. As they got closer they saw the wreckage an entire ship tipped over and half-buried in the snow. The two kept hovering above the scene searching for an easy way in while Elita-1 and Swindle drove in front of the wreck only able to see things from the bottom.

"Boss, how do you wanna approach this?"

"We'll have to cut our way in or blow a hole. See if you can find a weak spot."

Stormcloud and Blades explored to top of the wreck while Swindle and Elita-1 patrolled the perimeter. Walking to the 'rear' of the spaceship they saw the engines, they weren't detectives or spaceship crash investigators but blown out engines seems to be a plausible way for a ship to go.

"Looks like they could've used some decent insurance"

"Clearly they didn't"

_"Elita? We may have found a door, or something similar, in the mid-section of the ship we're standing on"_

_"Good job Stormcloud looks like we'll have to climb, sit tight"_

Elita-1 took off her left arm and handed it to Swindle, as a Junkion, limbs and other body parts readily come off easier than some, which typically scares those not used to the sight and allows the endless customisation her kind is known for. She switched it out for a blue forearm with a grappling hook, one of her favourite accessories simply because of the movement options it allows.

"Ready Swindle? Hop on"

Swindle got onto Elita's back while she aimed at a particular part of the crash to serve as an anchor point, she fired, the shot landed true and soon Elita and Swindle were on top of the crash site, seeing a waving Blades not far away from where they stood. As they stepped forward, careful of their steps so as not to fall off, Swindle took note of the door in front of them.

"This looks a job for me, step aside whilst the pro works"

Swindle took out his tool kit and got to work. Doors as old as these have been loosened by erosion, age and Primus knows what after the ship crash-landed. Cutting through the lock is an easy way to get in with some servo-grease it did open.

"Shall we enter?"

The team walked inside and begun their search of the ship. They found all sorts of things inside (mostly scientific) research datapads, lab equipment, science posters the whole ship was one flying laboratory.

"So we're supposed to this 'Jetfire' bot in all of this?"

"Indeed Blades, the state of this ship leaves a lot to be desired"

"If we find him, online or offline, we find him and his research data too"

More exploring of the ship revealed much of the same stuff until they reached what looked like a basement area. Swindle of course took some time to 'repossess' some lost equipment, mostly scientific and not worth much, but Swindle will have uses for them. He found what should be the ship's main computer and thus where all the information is stored.

"The ship's main computer, let's see what's inside"

Swindle accessed the main computer, the crew had been given the password before they left, a bot named _Skyblast_ had requested the whole mission in the first place but space travel was severely restricted in the first Autobot/Decepticon conflict with most resources and people devoted to the war effort. With the armistice and the construction of the wall to keep both sides apart, there has been some semblance of peace but everyone knows will end.

"Data is being downloaded and will finish in about hmmm 5 mega-cycles, give or take"

"We'll be looking deeper in the ship, think you'll be fine alone?"

"We'll be looking deeper in the ship, think you'll be fine alone?"

"Elita my girl, I've been around the Combaticons and Megatron, I'll be fine"

They found the basement in a lower section of the ship finding themselves with a, particularly stubborn door.

"it's locked, looks like somebody doesn't want their stuff taken"

Not that it mattered, Elita-1's skill in mnemo-surgery also allows her to specialise in hacking. When your job involves digging around processors and programming, accessing personal, sensitive information, it shouldn't be surprised how easily the skills transfer. Having replaced her grappling hook arm back to her regular arm she pulled out a specialised wire from her wrist had it hooked to the lock pad. Flipping down her visor she got to work.

_Typical, you'd think a bunch of science bots would have better cyber-security._

The door opened to reveal a storage area of some sort with boxes everywhere and lots of open space but there was one key feature: A stasis pod.

"That's a big stasis pod" remarked Blades.

"Indeed, I recognise this type" answered Stormcloud "These large ones are flyers and their massive frames"

"The cons had these?"

"As did the Autobots, we are not the only ones who can fly _Blades_ "

"looks like this is Jetfire, let's get him outta here and go"

Elita tapped on the pad mounted to the stasis pod, with some button presses the pod opened up to reveal its occupant. The bot inside was indeed a large jet alt-mode transformer. He is a white and red mech with his wings folded down along his body, his chest was a blue oval that bore no specific insignia, in fact, there was no insignia of significance anywhere on his body.

"He doesn't look good Ellie, what do you think?" asked Blades

"I think he needs a mnemosurgeon"

"Are you sure Elita?" questioned Blades

"I know what my type of patients look like, he is one of them"

She transformed her hand to reveal the signature mnemo-surgery needles and went on with the procedure. looking at his head she moved it carefully to better expose his neck where the needles will go.

"Here I go"

* * *

The mind of an unconscious bot is typically blank, they're not thinking of anything so it is indicator that they need a memory recovery to get them out of this mess. As she poked around she found what could be described as a prone individual laid on the floor. She reached down to turn him over and have him respond, to which he did (he's online now).

"Time to wake up, friend"

"Wh-who are you?"

"Elita-1, mnemosurgeon, I'm in your head right now, if you don't mind"

"mnemosurgeon?"

"Yes. Care to tell me about yourself then?"

"My name is Jetfire, I am a scientist specialising in exoplanets and I was onboard a scientific voyage before... it... went wrong"

Jetfire soon remembered what had happened, _emergency crisis, ship break up, Starscream's terrified faceplate._

"I- how long have I been offline?"

"What's the last date you remember? from my records, you appear to be pre-war build"

"Pre-war? There was a war when I was gone?"

"Trust me, there's a lot of catching up you need to do"

"Well last time I checked _Nova Prime_ was in charge of the republic"

"Nova Prime? Wow, you are old"

"Well you're not bad yourself, for a youngster"

"Do you want me to implant memories to catch up to speed? I must ask this before altering your mind"

"Nah, I'm smart enough that I can catch up quickly, let's go shall we?"

* * *

Elita disengaged her treatment to let Jetfire back online naturally his eyes flashed blue while the rest of his systems turned online. Lumbering out of the stasis pod rather tiredly, spending time in stasis does that to you.

"Welcome back Jetfire"

"we're still in the ship? And who are these two?"

"Stormcloud and Blades, meet Jetfire, Jetfire, meet Stormcloud and Blades"

"You are not the rescue-bots are you?"

"unfortunately not my large friend we are simple adventurers" Answered Stormcloud

"Yeah we got a spaceship, will travel, that sort of getup" Elaborated Blades

"We were hired to recover you and your research data but with all resources diverted to the war, it's only now that we arrived to rescue you"

"A war?"

"Autobots. Decepticons. It got messy"

"Wait so you're telling me that political movement picked up steam?"

"We'll explain later, right now we need to get going. Swindle should be finished downloading your research data, come on"

The four walked back to the main room where Swindle leaning against the wall stood.

"I take it recovering our new friend went well?"

"You're... Swindle"

"At your service, if you need a weapon, I'm _the_ go-to-bot"

"Swindle you got data?"

"All in this itty-bitty little drive Ellie"

"Excellent, let's go before this planet gets any colder"

As the group walked out into the open, the first time in many cycles for Jetfire. The planet he had been studying on hadn't changed from his viewpoint which was just as well, it was the last and the least of the exoplanets he and his team were exploring.

"We got a ship to get to, judging by your frame you're a flyer right?"

"Sure am." Jet fire answered with confidence "You afraid you'll be left behind?"

"You still need coordinates and direction, _fixed-wing_ " teased Stormcloud, amused at the idea of flying with him.

"Easy there Stormy, this was a peaceful mission try not to start another war"

They all transformed into their respective alt-mode, taking particular note of Jetfire's alt-mode. It was a blended wing body aircraft coloured white as the snow he landed in with only a few coloured lines and a coloured tailfin that stand out on his body. His back-mounted engines now hang off the rear and began taking off.

"I'll warn you, I might not break the sound barrier but I can cover some serious distance in this alt-mode, so how about we go to your ship - what's it called?"

"The Freestyler. Giving you the coordinates... Now"

With that the group travelled back to their ship and hopefully back home, there was a lot of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far, more will come but I need to get the cast to Earth (because that's always the centre of attention amirite?). But first, a detour to Maccadams on Cybertron, because what's a better team get-together location than a pub?


End file.
